A Way To Make it Through
by NCIStivaAddict
Summary: Sequel to My Happy Ending. Tony and Ziva are married. What will life throw at them?
1. A New Life

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to My Happy Ending. Please REview at the end!**

* * *

Ziva woke to the April sun shining on her face. She snuggled closer into her husbands chest. She smiled at the thought. Even though it had been almost 6 months her day brightened every time she was reminded that she had actually married Tony.

It was early, as she always woke about an hour before he did. She took this time to go for a run, make breakfast, or think. Today she was especially tired so she decided to stay in bed. She thought about how much her life had changed.

Almost a year and a half ago she had been tied to a chair in Somalia. Hating Tony for killing her boyfriend. A couple months after that she had been captured again and rescued again by Tony. They had dated for two weeks, gotten engaged, and five months later gotten married. She had become a U.S. through a long process of paperwork and interviewing. Finally she had gotten her green card. Soon after becoming a citizen she had become a senior field agent, skipping the rank of junior field agent. She and Tony were now equals on the job. She had become fluent in Italian as Tony had learned Hebrew. He was not quiet fluent yet but was very close. She sighed.

Tony stirred and Ziva held her breath, not wanting to wake him. He groaned. Then turned to look at her.

"Good morning" He said groggily. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. She reached up and put her hand around his and pulled him closer.

"We better get up and get ready." Ziva said, pulling away. Tony nodded.

They both got out of bed and dressed quickly. Ziva went into the bathroom to get ready. Tony finished getting dressed and followed her. He walked up behind her as she brushed her teeth. She rolled her eyes as he walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Tony…I'f twyin ta bruu mm teeeff…" She mumbled. He laughed.

"Am I distracting you?" She nodded. "Ok I will go make breakfast then." He said mocking a disappointed and mad voice. She quickly spit into the sink and wiped her mouth. "Oh no you don't" She said teasingly. The she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They both pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Gosh, Zi. How can you still make my heart skip a beat every time you do that?" Tony whispered hoarsely. Ziva just smirked and pushed passed him.

They both hurried to finish getting ready. They had been late on multiple occasions and Gibbs was getting irritated.

* * *

They stepped into the elevator 5 mintues late.

"Gibbs is gonna kill us." Tony said.

"We are five minutes late Tony. He isn't going to kill us." Ziva said rolling her eyes. Tony put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"My eternal optimist." He Joked. She laughed and put her hand on his chest while wrapping the other around his waist.

The elevator ding and they stepped out, Tony's arm still around Ziva. They passed a few agents who whistled or laughed when they saw them. Even though they had been married for 6 months people still mocked them for acting like newlyweds 24/7. The truth was neither of them really thought they ever would stop ecting like newlyweds. That spark and excitement would always be there.

They walked into the bullpen and much to their dismay Gibbs was there.

"I thought I told you two to never be late again." He growled.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other then back at Gibbs.

"Boss..We..uh" Tony stuttered.

"It won't happen again." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded then walked passed him. But before headed to the elevator he turned back around and headslapped both of them. They quickly separated and went to their desks.

* * *

Ziva leaned back in her chair. They had been doing paperwork all day but she was finally done. She looked at the clock, 8:00. She sighed and looked over at Tony. He still had quiet a big stack of paperwork. She stood up and walked over to his desk. He turned when he saw her and she sat down on his lap.

"Do you want some help with your work Tony?" She asked as she looked into his tired eyes. Tony looked her over. Her eyes were drooping and she subconsciously reached up to rub her neck.

"No you go on home. I'll finish up and be home in an hour." He said before kissing her and pushing her back into a standing position. He nodded to prove the point that she shouldn't argue. She nodded in return and went to grab her bag.


	2. To The Basement

Ziva looked down nervously. A grin grew on her face as she saw the pink plus sign. She had stopped at the drugstore on her way home from work, knowing that she had an hour until Tony got home. She stood there staring at the pregnancy test trying to get around her brain what it said. Suddenly she heard the door open. Tony was home. She set the test down and ran out of the bathroom.

She saw Tony walk in. He was tired and probably just wanted to go to bed but she had to tell him.

"Tony." She said with a grin on her face.

"Yea Zi? What is it?" He said groggily as he set his bag down. Ziva walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tony, you're going to be a father!" She said excitedly. He stood in shock. Not moving a muscle. Ziva's face dropped and she ran out the door. She got and her car and started driving. Where? She didn't know.

* * *

Tony stood there in the same position for about 10 minutes. _I'm going to be a father_ Ran through his head over and over again. Slowly as it set it a smile grew on his face. Then he realized that Ziva had gone God knows where thinking he was upset. He cursed under his breath. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

* * *

Ziva ended up at Gibbs house. Knowing that it was unlocked she let herself in. She walked downstairs, tears streaming down her face. Gibbs looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw her and raced over to her. He embraced her in a hug then lead her the rest of the way down the stairs.

"What did DiNozzo do to you?" He said angrily.

She sniffed as she sat down on a stool. "I told him…..something, and he didn't react the way I had hoped."

"Do you want to tell what this _something _was?"

"Um…" She stuttered.

"Ziver." He said in a comforting but warning tone.

She looked up at him. "I'm…I'm pregnant." She said then looked down in shame.

"Ziver! I 'm so happy for you!" He hugged her again.

"Thank you Gibbs. I just wish Tony shared the same enthusiasm."

"Have you guys talked about this before?"

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"And?"

"He said he wanted kids. That he looked forward to getting a chance to be the father his never was." She said chuckling.

"Then, I'm sure he is just as excited as you are. You are excited aren't you?"

"Yes, Gibbs, I am, very." She said with a smile.

"Then that's all that matters. Now, Why don't you go lie down over there on that cot."

Ziva looked at him oddly. "You have a cot in your basement?" Gibbs nodded towards the cot and Ziva walked over and lay down.

* * *

Tony drove around for a while before realizing where she was. "Gibbs!" He kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He stepped on the gas and headed towards his house. When he arrived, he let himself in and headed down to the basement. Gibbs smiled when he heard Tony enter.

"What seems to be the problem DiNozzo?" He said putting on a serious face. Ziva's head shot up but she stayed in the background. Tony sat down on the steps and sighed.

"I screwed up Boss." He said resting his head in his hands.

"What did you do?" He said, playing dumb.

"Ziva…told me something. And I was so shocked I didn't act the way I should have."

"Would you like to elaborate?" He asked not for himself but for Ziva.

"I…um…" He stuttered. "Ziva's pregnant, boss." He said looking up at Gibbs.

Ziva braced herself for what she was about to hear. She could picture Tony saying he screwed up, that he didn't want a baby, didn't want her. She held back a sob. Gibbs glared at Tony and he continued.

"Well, we've talked about it before and both of us want kids. And when I came home from work she told me. But…" He took a deep breath. "I was tired and that's NOT what I expected to hear." He chuckled. "Anyway, I was shocked. I didn't say anything and she ran out."

"Well? How do you feel?" He asked, again for Ziva, not him.

"I'm ecstatic boss! I want a kid so bad! I just wish I could tell Zi that but I have no idea where she is…"

"You just did." Ziva said as she walked out from behind the boat. Tony smiled and Ziva ran into his arms. He embraced her and she cried softly into his shoulder.

"I love you, Zi, so much. And I am so happy that you are having our child." He said as he kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes, then leaned up and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Suddenly Tony felt a familiar sting on the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Putting my best agent on leave!" He said, but Tony and Ziva say the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Your best agent? What about me?" He asked in a mock hurt tone.

"You're both equal." He said. "Now, you two go home. And Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Go to the doctor, ok?"

"I will Gibbs." She said with a smile. Gibbs kissed her on the forehead then the two went upstairs and headed home.


	3. Doctor

**Hey Guys! here's chapter three! Just to warn you.... The next chapter i sgoing to be about Ziva meeting Tony's family but I want to wait and see if Anthony Sr. is a good or bad guy so I won't write it until Wednesday. Sorry but I want it accurate. :) Review**

* * *

Ziva leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:00, she shouldn't be tired. Then she remembered the book she was reading. "Tiredness is one of those stupid symptoms." She thought. She yawned and shook her head.

Tony was discretely watching her from his desk. He looked over at the clock. "Hey Zi?" She looked up at him. "Your appointment is at four. Do you want to go grab some coffee then head over there?" She nodded and stood up slowly. She pulled out her phone to call Gibbs just as he entered the bullpen.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" He snapped.

"Boss? It's Friday. Zi has a doctor's appointment." Tony said before bracing himself for a slap. Instead a smile grew on Gibbs' face.

"Oh. Well, Good luck Ziver." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now go! Don't want to be late." They smiled and headed out the door. "I'm driving." Ziva said as they walked into the elevator.

"Oh no your not!" Tony said as he took the keys from her.

"Why not?"

"Two reasons." She glared at him. "One, you are carrying my baby, I want him to actually make it into this world before getting in a car crash." He smiled.

"And the other?" She questions as she put her hands on her hips. The elevator doors opened and the stepped out, heading towards their car.

"For my baby to be born you have to be alive. And it would be nice if I was too." She punched him in the shoulder. Then pouted her way to the passenger side. They car was silent all the way to coffee shop. But it was a comfortable silence. They made it to the coffee shop and stepped out.

They got their coffee and sat down. Ziva took a sip of her coffee then spoke. "Should we have told Ducky, Abby, and McGee? I mean we have known for almost a week." She looked at him doubtfully. He grabbed his hand in hers. "We will tell them when we get back. We still don't know for sure. Besides we want to be able to tell them the he is healthy." She laughed. "What?"

"You are so sure it's a boy. What if it's a girl?" She questioned.

"Then I will jump for joy." He smiled. She looked at him, confused. "What if it's a boy?"

"I will jump for joy." He smiled again. She laughed. "What should we call her or him?" She questioned. He looked thoughtful.

"Well, do you want a Hebrew name?" He asked.

"Or an Italian name. They will be half Italian." She smiled. "I was looking at a book and for a boy I like Anthony Caleb. And if it's a girl I like the names Ariela, Talia, Kelly, and Serena."

"Hhmm… I like Anthony Caleb, especially the Anthony part." He laughed. "Why Kelly?" He looked at her. "It was Gibbs' daughter's name." She said. He nodded. "What about Serena Kelly?" He asked. A smile grew on her face. "I like it. Now we better go so we are not late." She leaned over and kissed him. Then they got up and headed to the doctors office. It was right down the street so they decided to just walk.

They arrived at the doctor's office; Ziva went and sat down while Tony checked her in. Shortly after he came and sat down next to her. "Nervous?" He asked. "Excited." She responded, looking up at him.

"Ziva DiNozzo." They heard a nurse call. They both stood up and walked over to her. "Follow me Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo." They both smiled at this and followed obediently. They arrived to a examine room and Ziva sat on the table, Tony standing beside her, holding her hand. "The doctor should be in shortly." The nurse said before exciting.

Soon after a very attractive female doctor came in. Ziva looked up at Tony to see his reaction but realized he didn't even notice her. The doctor stopped in her tracks.

"Tony? Tony DiNozzo?" He looked up to see who it was.

"Emma!" He said somewhat excitedly. "I thought you were a nurse?" He questioned. Ziva glared at her, then at Tony.

"I was, but I went back to school." She said as she started to set up the ultra sound.

"Would you mind introducing me to your _friend_ Tony?" Ziva said sharply.

"O right. Ziva this is Emma. She was the nurse that took care of me when I had the plague." He said. "We are good friends but obviously I haven't talk to her in a while."

Ziva faced relaxed. "So you never dated?" Tony shook his head no. She smiled.

"How's Kate?" Emma suddenly asked. Tony's faced dropped.

"She was killed six years ago." He said softly. Emma gasped. "Oh. I am so sorry."

"It is ok." Tony said his grin coming back. "If she hadn't of died I never would of met the love of my life." Ziva blushed. Emma looked confused.

"I replaced Kate shortly after she died. I was a liaison until a little over a year ago when I became an Agent like Tony." Ziva explained as Emma started the ultrasound.

She nodded then smiled. After a short pause she spoke. "Well it looks like you are going to be parents. It looks healthy. You are one month pregnant." she paused again. "Who knew Tony would ever have kids?" She joked.

"Me." Both Tony and Ziva said at the same time, laughing.

"Well, I thought he might but I figured it would be with someone who he had a one-night stand with." Ziva laughed. Emma chuckled. Tony blushed.

"You know Emma, we should do lunch sometime." Ziva finally said after she controlled her laughter.

"That's I great idea!" Tony yelled. Ziva and Emma just looked at him. "Tony, I meant alone." Ziva said then turned to Emma. "We could get to know each other and you can tell me what Tony was like way back when." Emma smiled. Then nodded and walked out of the room. Ziva turned to Tony. "In 8 months we are going to be parents." She leaned up and kissed him.


	4. Letter

**Ok so this isn't my best chapter its a little rushed but I wrote it while babysitting a 1 year old. He was napping but I had to type fast before he woke up. Anyway, Please review.**

**p.s. Any input on what Tony's family should be like-names, family members, what they should do, ect. **

_Tony, _

_Hey man! We are having a family reunion again! Its being held at my place since your dad's broke and Uncle Clive left me all the money. I sold the estate and am now living in the Hampton's. Its Next week. Let's see if you actually come this time. And if you actually have a girl who is willing to come._

_-Crispian_

Tony scowled. Sure it would be nice to see his dad again, but his uncles and cousins were a nightmare. Ziva looked up from her desk. Concern on her face. "Are you alright?" She said as she walked over to his desk and sat down on his lap. "No. My cousin, Crispian is holdin a family reunion." He said as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her closer. "Dad's the only one who knows I'm married. So along with dealing with my cousins flirting with you, I have to explain that I'm married and expecting a baby. Oh yea and deal with my dad's newest wife." Ziva ran her hands through his hair. "It's going to be ok. I will be right there." She kissed him then laid her head on his shoulder.

"You two done?" Gibbs said walking in the room.

"Oh hey boss." Tony said. Ziva started to stand up but he tightened his grip. "Hey, I was wondering, could we have from Sunday until next Saturday off?" Gibbs glared. "Family Reunion. I want to see my dad again before lil Tony comes." He said putting his hand on Ziva's stomach. Ziva hit him. "…or Serena." Gibbs smiled.

"Ok, have you told Abs yet?" Ziva looked at him, confused. "About the baby?" Ziva shook her head. "Go! She'll be upset if you don't tell her soon."

Ziva hurried off towards the elevator. As she made her way down, she tried to think of a way to tell her. Then she thought of the ultrasound picture. She slipped it into an old case file she had in her purse just as the elevator doors opened.

"Hello Abby." She said as she walked in. Abby turned the music off and hugged Ziva. "Abby, not breathing." She pulled away. "Hey Abby, I need you to look at this photo for me. I don't know what to make of it." Ziva said handing her the file and trying to keep a strait face. Abby opened it and got a puzzled look on her face.

"Ziva, this is an ultrasound picture." She said as she pulled it out of the file. "Wow, and whoever it is, she's about a month pregnant." She turned to look at Ziva who now had a huge smile on her face. Abby's mouth dropped open. "Ziva?!?" Ziva nodded. Abby screamed and pulled her into a hug.

"No way! No Way! I can't believe it!"

"It is true, Abby. And Tony and I were wondering if you would like to be the godmother." She asked as Abby let go.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to!" She jumped up and down, squealing like a little girl. "When are you due? Boy or Girl? What's 'er name?"

"December 13th. We do not know yet. And if it's a girl it will be Serena Kelly. A boy it will be Anthony Caleb." Abby squealed again. "Well, Abby, I have to get back upstairs. Oh yea, me and Tony are going to his family reunion so we won't be here at all next week." Abby hugged her again and she left.


	5. A gun, a knife, and a plane ride

**Ok guys! This may be the last one for a while. Finals are next week........Pray for me! But If your lucky I may just write one as a birthday present(My birhtday, but you get the presents...) to all my fans on Sunday. Your present to me can be lots of reviews!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as she walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. Tony mumbled.

"Get up!" Tony looked at her then rolled over to face away from her. "Tony!" She groaned. Then she got a mischievous smile on her face. She walked over to the in table and grabbed the glass of water that was there.

"Tony, if you do not get up in 30 seconds." She warned as she walked to the other side of the bed. Tony opened his eyes and saw the glass she was holding. "You wouldn't." He half asked, half stated. She raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes got big and he jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom. Seconds later he was in the shower. Ziva laughed, then took a drink of the water and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

As she was placing the plates full of food on the table, Tony walked out, clean, dressed, and dragging his and Ziva's suitcases. He smiled sarcastically at her. She glared and his face dropped as he went to the front door. Ziva laughed again.

"You know, you are very lucky. Most mean don't have wives that can kill them with a paperclip." Ziva said as she walked over to where Tony was pouring a cup of coffee. "Oh yea." He said sarcastically. "That is so relieving to know someday my wife might kill me." He laughed. She smiled at him and leaned up as if she was going to kiss him, but she stopped just inches from his face. "Eat your breakfast." Tony smiled. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her quickly then they both sat down and started eating.

Tony leaned back in his chair after he took the last bite. "You know how nice it is to have a wife who cooks the best food in the world?" Ziva smiled. She stood up and grabbed both their plates, placing them in the sink. "We better head out; we have to be at the airport in an hour." She said as she turned around to face him. Tony's shoulders slumped over. "I don't wanna go!" He complained. Ziva rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Stop complaining! You sound like a child!" She kissed him then they walked outside to their car.

They arrived at the airport just in time. They had an hour to board the plane, though they knew they would have to run to get there. Ziva was sure to get stopped at security.

After Tony got the tickets they walked over to security. And, like they expected, as soon as Ziva's bag went through the alarm went off. The guard looked in her bag and saw the assortment of knives and guns in her bag. He and all the other guards pulled their guns on her. "Not again!" She groaned. She went to pull out her badge. "Freeze! Put your hands up! He yelled. "You too." He said to Tony.

"Look, we're feds idiot. Your taser guns don't scare us." Tony said as he put his hands up.

"Shut up! You know I could arrest you for insulting an officer?" The guard asked.

Tony and Ziva both laughed. "It's assaulting an officer, and no you can't because we are feds." Ziva corrected, happy that she was able to correct someone for a change.

"What agency are you with?" He asked.

"NCIS." They said in unison.

"Never heard of it."

Naval Criminal Investiga…."

"Never. Heard. Of. It." He said. Ziva leaned over to Tony. "I have an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu." She whispered. Tony nodded.

"Shut up! Dirt bag!" The officer yelled. Ziva's eyes narrowed and she lunged at the guard. Pulling her gun from her waist. The other officer's stepped forward and were about to shoot.

"Listen, buddy. I am a federal officer with NCIS. I am also a former assassin with Mossad. AND, I am pregnant! So, you are going to let me through security with ALL of my weapons. Got it?" She yelled at the man. He nodded as Tony walked over and grabbed her arm. She relaxed immediately. The other officer's still had their guns pointed so Tony pulled out his badge, showing it to all the officer's. "Can we go now?" They nodded and Tony and Ziva walked through security, grabbed there bags, and headed towards their plane.

They got on the plane and sat down in their first class seats, which Ziva said they didn't need but Tony insisted, "For the baby." Ziva had just laughed but, knowing she couldn't win, allowed him to buy the tickets.

The Pilot came over the intercom to tell them they were taking off and to fasten their seatbelts. They plane jolted forward shortly afterward. Ziva took hold of Tony's hand as he started to fidget nervously. "No turning back now." He tried to joke. Ziva gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

After they were in the air a stewardess came by to offer drinks. Ziva asked for water and Tony did the same. "You could have gotten wine, Tony. I know you like to, to calm your nerves." She said as she accepted her water. "No, I am not going to have any alcohol while you can't." He said, accepting his water. Ziva smiled. "Thank you Tony."

Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You nervous?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded. She adjusted herself so she was leaning on his shoulder. "I am sure you will be fine." She said as she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Yea, I guess your right." He replied, and then looked down to realize that she was already asleep. He laughed then rest his head back and he too fell asleep.


	6. Meet the DiNozzos

**Surprise! Couldn't sleep so I wrote another chapter! Please Review!!!!!**

* * *

Tony eyes shot open as the plane hit a bump. He head Ziva gasp. He looked over at her as she protectively placed a had on her stomach. "You ok?" He asked concern in his voice. She nodded. "Just startled me." She reassured him as he put his hand over hers.

"When are you due?" They lady in the seat across from the suddenly asked. Both Tony and Ziva just looked at her. "I have three kids; I know the glow on your face and the joy in his." She explained. Ziva smiled.

"December 13th." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Congratulations." She said as she patted Tony's hand. Then she leaned back in her chair and fell asleep.

Ziva readjusted herself so that she was lying with her head in Tony's lap. He placed one hand on her stomach and ran his fingers through her hair with the other. Then they saw the "Fasten your seatbelt" sign flip on and Ziva reluctantly sat back up, buckling her seatbelt. Tony inhaled a sharp breath, Ziva squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Once the plane landed Tony stood up and got their carry-on from the overhead. He stepped back to let Ziva out in front of him. "Toda." She said as she stepped into the isle. "al lo davar." He replied with a smile as they walked off the plane.

Once they were off the plane, they walked strait outside to a cab. Both of them knew how to pack light. Tony called a cab and told the man the address. They drove in silence, Tony fidgeting. They soon arrived at a huge mansion. Ziva gasped. "I know this is how I grew up. You get used to it." He said as he paid the man and they got out.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the door. He sighed then rang the doorbell. After what seemed like forever the door finally opened.

"Tony!" Tony smiled.

"Hey dad." He said as Anthony Sr. pulled his son into a hug.

"And hello to my daughter-in-law. How are you feeling?" He asked, turning to Ziva. "Good, thank you." She said with a smile. Anthony pulled her into a hug then led both of them into the living room.

"Guess what everyone? Tony is here." He said as they walked into the living room filled with people. Several people gasped.

"Wow! You showed!" Crispian said, standing up. "And, you brought a girl." He said smiling a Ziva. Tony put his arm around her waist and protectively pulled her closer.

"Everyone, this is Ziva." He said. Everyone gave their "Hi's" and "welcomes."

"Shalom." Ziva said with a smile on her face. They all looked at each other.

"It means hello." Tony informed then.

"What language is that?" A woman with a baby on her lapped asked.

"Hebrew." Tony said then sat down and patted his lap. Ziva sat on his lap, wrapping he arms around his neck.

"So, how long have you been…_dating_?" Crispian asked sarcastically. Tony looked at Ziva who nodded, encouraging him to tell them.

"Actually, we aren't dating." He said slowly.

"Well, of course not. Tony doesn't date women, he sleeps with them." Crispian said, earning a laugh from everyone. Tony held back his anger.

"We are married." He said softly. Crispian spat out the wine he had just taken a drink of. He looked at him. The room was silent. Tony shifted in the awkward silence.

"We have been married for about 6 months." He finally said. A young woman about Tony's age stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"I am so happy for you!" She said. Tony and Ziva both smiled. Slowly smiles broke out on everyone but Crispian's face. The girls hugged Ziva while the boys patted Tony on the back. He was congratulated with "Who knew's?" and finally's!" Which he just laughed at.

Finally everyone settled down and Tony and Ziva sat down again, this time with Ziva next to Tony, her head on his chest. "Alright, tell us?" The lady that had first congratulated him said. Tony looked at her, confused. "Your story! When you met, got engaged, so on and so forth."

Tony and Ziva both laughed. "It is kind of a long story." Ziva explained.

"Well, we met almost 6 years ago." Tony started but was interrupted by a guy who looked very similar to Tony.

"Wait, you dated for 6 years?" Tony and Ziva laughed again.

"No, let me finish before you ask questions." Tony said. "Anyway, we met 6 years ago. My former partner, on the job, had just been killed by a terrorist. Ziva was sent to stop Gibb's, our boss, from killing him. But then she realized that he had killed Kate and shot him before he could kill Gibb's." He looked at Ziva as she inhaled a sharp breath. "Sorry." He whispered. She nodded and he continued.

"Shortly afterward she became a Liaison at NCIS. It was that way for almost 4 years. Then she got sent on a…mission…by her fa-…Director at Mossad. Something went wrong and we rescued her. She resigned from Mossad shortly after and became and NCIS agent shortly after that." He looked at Ziva to see if she approved of his sugar-coated version of the story. She looked at him then picked up on the story.

"Like Tony said, I resigned from Mossad. Then became an agent. A couple months later I was sent on an undercover mission that was blown. I was then captured by the man I was trying to get trust from. He beat me but then Tony rescued me. In the hospital we both admitted our feelings for each other. We dated for two weeks before he proposed. Five months later we were married." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"When was your first kiss? When do you know you loved each other? Where did you get married? Engaged?" Questions were shot at them from various people. They both laughed again.

"Well, our first kiss was about a month after we met, but we were undercover as a married couple and at the time we didn't have feelings for each other yet. So I guess our first real kiss was in the hospital the day he rescued me." Ziva answer the first question then looked at Tony to answer the next.

"Well, I don't know about Zi, but I realized that I loved her when I thought I would never see her again. I was sent to be Agent Afloat and she was sent back to Mossad. Then we had a little issue when I killed her boyfriend…." He trailed off as she laughed.

"Well, I realized I loved him when he first started seeing a girl for an undercover op. I thought he was sick because she was a nurse at the hospital. I realized that I was overly worried about him." She said looking into his eyes.

Well, we got married at a park in D.C. as for the engaged…" Tony said. "I proposed in the women's restroom." He laughed. Everyone had confused look on their face. "Ziva always had this thing for following me into the bathroom. It was the only place she could get me to talk to her. So, when I needed to ask her something I figured that it would be a good place." He explained. Everyone just shrugged, still slightly confused. There was a short silence.

"Oh yea!" Tony said all of a sudden. "We have something else to tell you." They all looked at him. "We are going to have a baby." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone looked at him. Crispian, who had been sitting in the background stormed out of the room.


	7. A talk

**Sorry for the major delay!!! Finals last week was hectic!!!!! I will update much more frequently now.**

* * *

Tony watched as Crispian stormed out the door to the back patio. Then, quickly turned back to the crowd who were laughing at something.

"Why don't you have dad lead you up to our room." He said to Ziva. "I'll be up in a couple of minutes." She looked at him, knowing something was wrong. He nodded to prove his point. She looked into his eyes once more then stood up.

Tony watched as she walked over to his father who picked up one of her bags and headed up stairs. She grabbed Tony's bag, leaving her second one to be gotten by Tony since it was the heaviest. Once they were out of sight, He walked out to were Crispian disappeared.

He found Crispian sitting on the porch swing, looking out at the sunrise over the ocean. Slowly, Tony walked over and sat down beside him. Crispian looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"What's bothering you?" Tony asked leaning back into the chair he was sitting in. Crispian sat up and looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong." Tony scoffed. "What?" Crispian asked.

"Something is wrong. I am a federal investigator." Tony explained.

"That doesn't mean you can read people." Crispian said, trying to get ahead.

"Oh yea. And I had to rely on eye contact and body language to know what my wife was thinking for over five years." Tony said, somewhat sarcastically.

Crispian scoffed again. "At least you got a girl." Tony shook his head.

"Yes." He said slowly. "I found a _woman_ I love. But that doesn't mean you can't."

"It's not that. I have the money. I have girls falling over for me, but they stay a night or two then moves on to someone richer. But you…" He raised his hand up to him. "You have a woman who stays with you. You have family that likes you…." He sighed.

"Our family likes you too." Tony said, trying to get the subject off women.

"Yea." He scoffed. "They like my house, my money....But you show up with a beautiful wife expecting a baby and I'm not important."

Tony sighed. "Listen, sometimes…." He paused trying to find the right words. "Sometimes not looking for someone is a good thing. Sometimes if you just wait, true love will come to you." Crispian looked at him, and then slowly smiled.

"Who knew my cousin would be the one to share such words of wisdom." He laughed patting him on the back. "Thanks." He said sincerely. Tony nodded.

They walked back into the living room where everyone was still sitting. Ziva was descending the steps. She began to walk over to her suitcase but Tony stopped her.

"I'll do it babe." He said. She began to protest but Tony looked at her and she nodded. The family watched the exchanged in silence, then as Tony walked over to pick up the suitcase. But as soon as he grabbed it, it flipped open to reveal Ziva's clothes and an assortment of knives and guns. Everyone gasped but Tony and Ziva.

One of Tony's cousins stood up chuckling. "Um, dude? What's with the assortment of weapons?" He said glancing at Ziva.

"She's former Mossad." Tony laughed. "Likes her weapons to be with her at all times." He laughed again and began placing them back in her bag.

"How did you get past security?" Tony's cousin questioned again.

Tony and Ziva laughed. "Long story." They both said at the same time. Everyone just glanced at each other then just shrugged as Tony lead Ziva up to their room.


	8. A talk part 2

**Surprise! no school today so you get one maybe to updates!!! And if anyone knows any good beta readers please tell me! Please Please Please review!!! It helps so much to have feedback and ideas on whaat you want to happen**

* * *

Tony and Ziva worked in unison to unpack. Tony putting away his clothes and both of their get ready supplies. Ziva, her clothes and weapons. Tony laughed when she pulled out a collapsible gun and knife rack from her suitcase.

"You carry a gun rack with you when you travel?" He questioned as she placed her guns on the rack.

"Only on overnights." She said as laid her knives on the rack. Tony chuckled nervously then continued to unpack. Once he was done he walked over to her, placing his hands on her upper arms. He looked her over and noticed her droopy eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap?" She nodded; he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. Ziva walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She slowly walked over to her bed and started to take her shoes off when a young woman walked into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said timidly.

"No, you are not." Ziva said, putting on a fake smile. The woman looked at the gun rack the nervously sat down on the bed.

"I…um…" She fidgeted nervously. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself." She said quickly. Ziva nodded. "I am Lucy. I'm work for Crispian." Ziva stuck out her hand, Lucy shook it. "Ziva."

"I know. I was there when Tony introduced you." She sighed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

I will see what I can do." Ziva shrugged.

"Well, you see, I've worked for Crispian for almost five years. I do anything he asks. And he is always praising me for doing such a good job. That he keeps me because he wouldn't know what to do without me. But…" She looked down. Ziva placed her hand on her knee, supportively. "I think the reason I do such a good job is because I fell in love with him."

Ziva chuckled. "I know the feeling." She looked the young girl in the eyes. "My advice, tell him how you feel. I lived for years with my feelings for Tony bottled up. And now I think back and think what would have happened if I had told him." Lucy looked at Ziva.

"But how?" She asked desperately.

"That, I cannot help you with. But, trust me; you will know when the time comes." Ziva patted the young girl's knee, stood up, and left the girl to think.

She walked down stairs to find Tony putting a movie in for everyone to watch. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then he stood up and lead her to the couch were she sat next to him with her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair as the movie started.

The movie finished but everyone was asleep. The credits ran as everyone slept peacefully.

_A young woman dialed the number she had spent days looking for. She heard it ring then the familiar voice say, "This is the DiNozzo residence. Out of town for the week, be back Sunday. Leave a message after the beep." It beeped and she paused before talking._

_"Tony, It's Jeanne, I am sorry it took me this long to realize it, but I really did love you. I know you said it wasn't real but I could hear the lie in your voice. I am going to be back in D.C. next Wednesday. I want to see you"_


	9. A phone call

**Double update again today!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

One week later…….

Tony and Ziva packed there things. Repeating the same process they had to unpack. Both were excited to get home and away from the noise of Tony's family.

They walked down stairs and said goodbye to everyone. Anthony Sr. gave both of them a hug, and kissed Ziva on the forehead. Crispian patted Tony on the back and mouthed thanks to him. Ziva gave Lucy a hug and whispered a quick "good luck" to her before heading out the door.

They got and the cab and headed to the airport. By that night they walked into their house and set down their suitcases. Tony followed Ziva into the kitchen. She poured a glass of water as Tony checked their messages.

_You have 3 new messages. First unheard message. "Tony, Ziva, You better be in on Monday 0700 sharp. One more late day and you'll be on your way to the unemployment office." _Tony laughed. "Yes, boss."He whispered to himself.

_Second unheard message. "Ziva, It's Emma. I was just calling to confirm our lunch appointment on Saturday. I really would like to get together with you. Call me at 555-0130 when you guys get back." _Tony pressed save for Ziva to listen to later.

_Message saved. Third unheard message. "Tony, its Jeanne." _Tony's faced dropped. "_I am sorry it took me this long to realize it, but I really did love you. I know you said it wasn't real but I could hear the lie in your voice. I am going to be back in D.C. next Wednesday. I want to see you." _Tony put his head in his hands. "Not again." He thought. Then he felt Ziva's hands rubbing his upper arms. He turned to face her.

"I will change our number." He said, looking into her eyes.

"No, you should talk to her. Tell her the truth. That you loved her once. But that you married someone." She said, calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Tony asked, frustrated. "My Ex just called! Most women freak out about that!" Ziva laughed.

"I trust you Tony. I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything." Tony nodded and called her back, with Ziva standing by his side. After three rings she picked up.

"_Hello?" She asked_

"Hi, Jeanne?" Tony asked nervously.

"_Tony! You called. Can I see you? Can we talk?"_

"Jeanne, I have something to tell you."

"_You know what, it doesn't matter. I will be at your place in 5 minutes. I said I was gonna be in Wednesday but I got here early. Bye!" She rambled then hung_.

Tony sighed and sat down on the couch. Ziva sat down next to him, running her hands through his hands. They sat there until they heard the doorbell ring. Ziva squeezed his hand and he slowly stood up, walking to the door.

"Tony!" Jeanne yelled, running into his arms. Tony stood there in shock. Jeanne backed away quickly. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you something Jeanne." Tony said quietly. She looked at him with a hopeful but worried look in her eyes.

"Um…" he said, but Ziva walked around the corner. Jeanne just stared at her.

"You are dating her?!?" She said in shock. "Isn't she the one who was with you last time I saw you?" She almost yelled.

"I am not dating her." Tony said. Jeanne sighed. Tony lead both of them to the living room. Tony and Ziva sat on the couch, Jeanne in a chair.

"Jeanne, when you asked me if any of it was real. I lied." Tony started slowly.

"So, you do love me?" Jeanne hopefully asked, than glanced at Ziva.

"No, I did but I don't now. I fell in love with someone else."

"Who is the someone else?" Jeanne said with tears in her voice. Tony just put his arm around Ziva. "But…"

"I said I wasn't dating her. I'm not." Tony sighed. "Jeanne, I'm married." Jeanne broke down in tears. She cried for a couple of minutes, Tony and Ziva just looked at her.

"Tony," she said after she controlled her tears. "Can I talk to you alone?" Tony looked at Ziva, who nodded and went into the kitchen.

As soon as Ziva was out of sight Jeanne sat down next to Tony. "Can we not even give it a shot?" She asked. Tony stood up and glared at her.

"No! Jeanne!" Tony yelled. "I am happily married to the love of my life!"

"But, Tony! You said that you loved me! Why can't you just divorce her?" Jeanne yelled back. Tony laughed.

"Yea, I'm gonna divorce my wife for a girl who said I killed her father."

"Listen Tony, I know what I did was wrong but…I love you. I want to be with you again." She walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Tony tried resist but she held on even tighter. Finally, she pulled back. "Now, tell me you didn't miss that."

Tony was about to protest but Jeanne was pushed to the ground by a blur. When he looked down, he saw Ziva on top of Jeanne, holding a knife to her neck.

"You leave him alone." She said through clenched teeth.

"He told me he loved me. He kissed me like no one has ever." Jeanne said. Ziva glared at her.

"You are going to get up and you are going to leave. Then you are going to forget that you ever knew my husband. Got it?" Ziva yelled. Jeanne laughed.

"I have spent years in thousands of countries. A woman with a knife doesn't scare me."

"I would be scared. She's a former assassin." Tony butted in. Jeanne laughed again. This time a little nervously. Ziva went to tighten her grip but all of a sudden collapsed next to Jeanne. Tony rushed to her a Jeanne quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically. Tony glared at her.

"She's pregnant idiot." He yelled before turning back to Ziva who was waking up. Jeanne backed away slowly, putting her hand over her mouth. She watched as Tony helped Ziva up to the couch. Then, she ran out of the house.


	10. morning sickness

"Ziva? Zi? Babe, you ok?" Tony asked as he lightly patted her cheek to get her to wake up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Tony sighed and helped her sit up. "We need to get you to the doctor." Tony said, standing up. But Ziva grabbed his arm.

"No Tony, I'm fine. I was just tired and hadn't eaten well." She reassured him but he still looked doubtful. "Here." She grabbed the book off the table. "It's one of the symptoms of pregnancy. I just need a cold shower." She then stood up and walked into the bathroom. Tony sighed then followed her. He saw the bathroom door shut and heard the shower running.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out wearing a one of Tony's t-shirts and boxer shorts. She pulled the covers back and got in. Tony followed. She adjusted herself so her head was rested on his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zi. I thought she was gone for good." She put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't be. You had no idea. And I was the one who told you to talk to her." Tony sighed. Then, she leaned up and kissed him before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

Ziva woke up the next morning and looked up a Tony. He still slept peacefully. She started to go back to sleep when suddenly she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she threw up. She felt Tony rubbing circles on her back. When she had finished she leaned up against his chest.

"And so it begins." He whispered. She chuckled then stood up and walked to the sink, wiping her mouth. She shared a look with Tony then left to get dressed.

They arrived at work fifteen minutes late. Much to there dismay, Gibbs was there, again.

"What did I tell you about being late?" He screamed. Then he looked at Ziva, who was still recovering from this morning. "McGee." Gibbs yelled. "Go see Abby." McGee began to protest then Gibbs glared and he quickly left the bullpen.

"Ziver? You ok?" He asked as soon as McGee was gone.

"I am…fine, Gibbs." Gibbs walked closer to her.

"Morning sickness?" Ziva nodded. "Go home."

"Gibbs I'm fine. I can work."

"Go home. Come back this afternoon. It takes a couple of days to get used to it. I won't expect you in until noon until next Monday." Ziva nodded and slowly walked to the elevator.

"I'm worried about her boss." Tony stated as she disappeared into the lift.

"She'll be fine. Shannon went through the same thing." Gibbs choked up at the memory of his first wife.

"I know. But I still worry she'll over do it."

"Me too Tony, me too."


	11. Jeanne

**Sorry for the delay. I gave you like 3 new chapters at the beginning of the week so I gave myself a little break....then I went to submit this and had some technical difficulties. It took me until now to come up with a way to submit the content without submitting the document to Document Manager......just call me McGee :)**

* * *

Ziva sat in bed reading. She had actually slept until 10 o'clock which had surprised her. Knowing that Tony would send her back home, she opted to stay home until at least noon. That was not going well. It was only eleven o'clock and she had already almost left many times. She did not like being home alone. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she grabbed it quickly.

"Ziva DiNozzo" She stated in her professional voice.

_Jeez babe. Why so formal? _Tony joked

"Hello Tony."

_Hey babe, I know I told you to stay home until noon but I have a feeling that you want to get out of the house and we've got a case._

Ziva smiled. Sure it was bad that someone was dead but paperwork for the past month was getting boring. "I'll be there soon." He gave her an address then hung up.

She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. In 5 minutes she was in her mini cooper on the way to the crime scene.

* * *

Tony Started unloading the fan when he heard tires squealing. "Zi's here." He said to McGee, who laughed. Tony walked over to Ziva as she got out of the car. He kissed her then put his arms around her shoulder. They walked together to the van to get supplies.

"Female. 35 years-old. Jane Doe. Appears to be suicide. Shot to the head. McGee bag and tag. Tony pictures. Ziva statements." Gibbs yelled as he round the corner of the van, coffee in hand.

"Gibbs, you know I hate taking statements." Ziva complained. Gibbs walked up and got in Ziva's face.

"You are not going anywhere near that body Ziver." She nodded and grabbed a pencil and pad of paper.

"Is she in the Navy?" Tony asked.

"Nope."

"Marine?"

"No."

"Then why are we investigating?"

"Because of this." Gibbs held up a piece of paper in an evidence bag.

_NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo_

Tony read the card over and over. Then ran to the body. He stopped in his tracks once he saw her face.

"Jeanne."


	12. FBI

**HEY Guys!!...........Just thought I should clarify.... I AM A JEANNE HATER!! But what Tiva lover isn't? So Jeanne went bye bye. GOOD RIDENCE JEANNE!! LeHitra'ot JEANNE!!! (Hebrew) Arrivederci JEANNE!!!!!!!! (Italian) AAHHH I feel better now :)..................ON with the story**

**p.s. please please please review!!!!!!!**

* * *

Tony sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He sighed. Ziva looked up from her paperwork with concern in her eyes. Their eyes locked, then reading his mind she got up and walked over to his desk, sitting on his lap.

She combed his hair with her hands, which was now gel free from the multiple times he had run his hands through his hair. "Hey." She whispered. He didn't look up. She put her petite finger under his chin, lifting his eyes to hers.

"This is in absolutely no way your fault." She said in a stern but loving voice.

"I'm not blaming my…." She looked at him. He sighed. "Then why do I feel it's my fault?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"Because you always feel responsible. You always think there was something you could have done. But there wasn't. I don't know why she killed herself. But it was. Not. Your. Fault." She said with emphasis. Tony sighed and nodded.

"I love you." He said then pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly they here someone clear their throat. They turn to see two men standing in front of Tony's desk.

"Tobi! Slacks!" Tony said awkwardly.

"Agent DiNotzo?" Fornell questioned. "Officer David?" Sacks added in on in surprise. Tony and Ziva shared a look.

"Actually Slacks." Ziva started, surprising everyone at her use on Tony's nickname. "I'm not Officer David anymore." She said with a smug expression. "I became an Agent over a year ago."

"Really?" Sacks said in surprise. "Finally told Daddy what you thought?" Ziva lunged at him, cursing in Hebrew. Tony grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. This pulled her shirt against her stomach, showing her slight baby bump. Sacks gasped.

Ziva, noticing what had happened quickly put her hand protectively over her stomach. Sacks glared at her, then Tony. "Is it yours?" He asked finally.

Tony stood up and wrapped one arm protectively around her waist. The other over Ziva's hand, on her belly. "Of course its mine." Sacks glared at him again.

"You sure?" He asked, trying to get ahead in the conversation.

"Yes I'm sure." Ziva butted in.

"How do you know?" Sacks asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Because! I would not cheat on my husband!" Ziva screamed. Sacks spit out the water he had just taken a drink of. Ziva cursed again in Hebrew then stormed out.

"You married her?!?!" He asked in shock. Tony laughed.

"Yea. 6 months ago. And she is a little over a month pregnant with my child."

"Wha. What did she said to me before she left?" He asked still in shock.

"It was Hebrew. And you don't want to know what she called you." Tony said roughly. "Now, you wanna tell my why you're here?"

"Jeanne Benoit is dead." Fornell butted in.

"Yes. I know." Said his face dropping.

"We think you had something to do with it."


	13. Interrogation

**So sorry for the delay in updates! I have really not felt like writing. Just some things. I klnow Gibbs is kinda out of character but I think that Gibbs is, like Tony and Ziva, struggling with all that's happened. I mean he's like a father to Ziva and she almost died! So yea he's out of character. Please Please PLease Review. It really motivates me!**

* * *

"Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David." Sacks yelled as he stepped out of the elevator to the evidence garage. He saw the couple sitting on the table. Ziva's head rested on his shoulder, facing away from him. He had his chin resting on her shoulder. His hand over her hand, which was resting protectively on her stomach. They both looked up when they heard him say there names.

"It's Ziva DiNozzo." Ziva snapped as she followed him into the elevator. Tony put his hand around her waist and glared at Sacks as he pressed the button on the elevator. They stood in silence until they reached their floor.

"One of you in Interrogation 1. The other in Interrogation 2." Sacks ordered. They separated and went to the separate doors, sending longing glances at each other before entering.

Sacks and Fornell met outside the two interrogation rooms.

"You take DiNotzo. I hate that guy." Sacks said to Fornell, who nodded then walked into Tony's room. Sacks went into Ziva's.

"So." Sacks said as he sat down at the table. "You married DiNotzo. How sweet." He said sarcastically. She glared at him. "Run through your night." He said, getting serious.

She inhaled a deep breath. "We had just gotten back from Tony's family reunion."

* * *

"We were beat. I went to check the messages." Tony continued. "There was one from Jeanne. She said she wanted to see me. I was about to delete it when…."

* * *

"I told him to call her. I knew that she would just keep calling. I told him to tell her the truth. So he did."

* * *

"I barely got a word in and before I knew it she was at our door. I finally told her that I was married."

* * *

"She was upset. But Tony handled it well. He asked me to give them a minute alone. So I left the room. I was in the kitchen so I could hear them."

"You left them alone?" Sacks interrupted.

"I trust Tony. He would not do anything to hurt me." She said getting defensive.

* * *

"As soon as Zi was gone she kissed me. It was disgusting. She asked if I had missed it and I was about to tell her 'no' when all of a sudden…"

* * *

"I jumped on her, held a knife to her throat." Sacks looked at her. "I didn't even draw blood." She added quickly. "I yelled at her when all of a sudden…."

* * *

"She passed out. She hadn't eaten well on the plane. Jeanne asked what was wrong. I screamed at her, told her she was an idiot. She left sometime after that. I don't know when, I was concentrated on Zi."

* * *

"I woke up. Tony was looking at me with concern. I told him I was fine then I took a shower and we went to bed."

* * *

"The next morning we woke up. Zi got sick and we came to work. Gibbs took one look at Zi and sent her home. Then we got the call."

* * *

"He called me and I met them at the crime scene." Ziva finished with a sigh.

"So you have 2 hours with no alibi?" Sacks questioned. Ziva looked at him with confusion.

"I…I was home. Asleep. I…no I don't have an alibi but….."

* * *

"You think my wife would kill my ex-girlfriend?" Tony yelled at Fornell.

"She has two hours with no alibi."

"She's pregnant! Besides, that's not even the time of death!" Tony yelled.

"How do you know the time of death?" Fornell yelled back.

"Ducky figured out the time of death before we realized who it was. She died last night. Three hours after she was with us!"

Fornell got up and walked out the door meeting Sacks in the hallway. "They didn't do it." Fornell stated. Sacks looked down.

"Uh! Why can't I have something on them for once?" He yelled. Fornell chuckled.

"Sacks. They're good people. Give it up. They aren't going to kill anyone for no reason." Sacks nodded and opened the door to Ziva's door. Fornell opened Tony's.

The two came out and ran to each other. Tony embraced Ziva as she cried. He kissed her forehead and whispered soothing words to her.

"What the heck is she crying about?" Sacks whispered. Fornell laughed.

"Who knows?"


	14. Worries

**Double update! It's what you get for me having to clean the house. I am curently stalling from cleaning the bathroom. Please Review!**

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch watching a movie. Ziva had her head on Tony's lap and he ran his hands through her hair. After the movie was over Tony finally spoke.

"What we the heck were you crying about Zi?" He asked in a joking tone. Ziva sat up and laughed.

"I have absolutely no idea." She admitted. They both laughed again. Finally Ziva sighed and laid her head on Tony's shoulder. "I hate hormones." Tony laughed again.

"Yea me too. Now can we go to sleep?" Ziva nodded and they walked into their room. They laid there for about five minutes when Ziva suddenly spoke.

"Tony?"

Tony groaned. "Yes babe?"

"Will you still love me? Even when I am fat and wake you up in the middle of the night to get me food?" Tony laughed.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Ziva smiled the snuggled into Tony's shoulder and fell asleep.

Ziva woke the next morning with another wave of nausea. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Tony followed shortly behind her. When she was done she leaned against Tony.

"How much longer?" She whined.

"A couple of months for the morning sickness. For the baby, seven months, one week, three days." Ziva looked up at him.

"You have it down to the day?" Tony nodded.

"Now, breakfast time!" He said enthusiastically as he helped her up. She whined but he led her into the kitchen anyway.

After they ate they walked out to their car and drove to work. Arriving at the office one minute early. Gibbs looked up from his desk.

"We are not late boss." Tony said defensively as he sat down at his desk.

"Ziver? How you feeling?" Gibbs asked .facing Ziva's desk.

"Fine Gibbs." She said with a smile. Gibbs nodded. "Now we got a dead Lieutenant in Georgetown. Grab you gear." He said as he walked to the elevator. Within seconds his team was behind him, ready to go.

They arrived at the scene. As soon as they started processing the crime scene Gibbs got a call.

"We got a lead." He yelled as he hung up the phone.

"That was fast." Ziva said.

"Local Leos got a description of a suspect from the neighbors before they knew she was a Lieutenant." The agents all nodded and followed their boss to the car.

They arrived at the alley where the suspect was seen they spotted him talking to a couple of other men. Gibbs identified themselves and the men ran. The suspect pulled a gun out. The agents did the same.

"Drop your weapon!" Tony yelled. The suspect instead pointed the gun at Ziva and pulled the trigger. Tony immediately ran and jumped in front of Ziva. He landed on the ground in front of her.

Gibbs fired at the suspect, hitting him square in the head. He ran to Tony. Ziva Was already kneeling over him. They turned him over to find a gunshot wound in his stomach.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed.

* * *

**OOOOO Cliffhanger!!!!!! Sorry I know I said no cliffhangers but I couldn't resist.**


	15. Crash Cart

**Ok so this one is in honor of the SuperBowl. Though I am not particularly happy with the results (don't like the saints), I had an awesome time at my party (we host the party for all our friends from church) And it maight have given me some ideas for future stories...... hehe. Again, please Review!!!! It would make me so happy!!!!**

* * *

The rain patted against the window. Even though it was three in the afternoon, the sky was dark with overcast clouds. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The weather outside matched the melancholy attitude inside the hospital.

Ziva paced the floor. One hand wrapped across her stomach. Her other elbow rested on her arm. She twisted her necklace and her lips moved in a silent prayer. Tears ran down her face, though she did not make a sound.

The rest of the MCRT sat in the waiting room for the doctor to come out. Gibbs eyed Ziva closely, making sure she was all right.

"Family of Special Agent DiNozzo." They heard a nurse call. They all jumped up immediately and Ziva ran to her.

"You are all his family?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I am his wife." Ziva choked out. The nurse still eyed the others. "They are my family." She finished.

"Well," The nursed sighed. "He is out of surgery. He is awake but is still tired."

"May I see him?" Ziva asked hopefully. The nurse nodded and she ran into his room. The others started to follow but were stopped by the nurse. Telling them that they must wait.

"Ziva slowed as she made it to the doorway. The walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. Tony groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered his name softly and he opened his eyes, smiling. She smiled in return.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey back." Tony said, his voice still groggy with sleep. Ziva leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered. He put his hand on hey cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize…." Ziva started.

"Sign of weakness. I know I know." Tony finished.

"Besides it wasn't your fault. You saved me and our baby's life." She placed a hand on her stomach. Tony smiled and started to say something when his eyes rolled back into his head, the machine started beating rapidly. Nurses ran into the room, pushing Ziva out of the way.

"Tony!" She screamed. Tears ran down her face. She breathed rapidly, then collapsed. One of the nurses turned and saw her fall. He ran to her, yelling for another crash cart.

The team stood outside the window. They could not see either of them, for they were both swarmed with nurses. All they could hear was the shocks coming from both sides of the room. The entire team held their breath, all praying that they would be ok.


	16. Tears

**Here you go guys. I thought about making you wait, you know, let the suspense build........but that would be just cruel. And I really wanna know what happens :) lol**

**Review please!!!! (I do have a feeling I'm gonna get some mad readers for this one but...what can I say???? Its gotta get worse before it gets better right?)**

* * *

Tony groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw his doctor standing over him.

"Good." The doctor said. "You're up."

"Ziva." Tony said as he started to sit up. The doctor put his hands on Tony's shoulders, holding him down.

"You need to stay laying down. Once your awake more we'll discuss letting you sit up slightly." The doctor said firmly.

"Where's Ziva?" The doctor sighed.

"She is stable. We had to sedate her but she should be up soon."

"I want to see her." Tony said as he started to sit up again. The doctor held Tony down.

"You will. When she is awake. But…" The doctor took a deep breath.

"But what?" Tony almost yelled.

"She lost the baby." Tony's face dropped. He ran his hand over his face.

"Does she know?" He asked. The doctor shook his head. "I will tell her." The doctor nodded then left the room.

Tony closed his eyes, sleep was about to capture him when he felt a familiar sting on the back of his head. His eyes popped open.

"Boss." He said sadly.

"How are you DiNozzo?"

"The baby's gone Boss." Gibbs nodded.

"I know." He looked into his agents eyes. He saw fear, pain, and sadness.

"Boss? Can I see Zi?"

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the room to get a nurse and a wheelchair. He returned a few minutes later. He and the nurse helped him in the chair and pushed him to the next room.

As soon as Tony saw Ziva and stood up and walked to her as fast as he could. He winced from the pain of his stitches but ignored it.

"Ziva?" He said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Ziva sweetheart. You gotta wake up." She stirred slightly. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

"Tony." She said, placing her hand on his cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine baby." She smiled. But her face dropped when she saw the sadness in Tony's eyes.

"What?" She managed to choke out.

"Ziva." He grabbed Ziva's hands and kissed them. "Ziva the baby is gone."

Ziva gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. Tony embraced her in a hug and they both silently sobbed. They stayed that way until Gibbs and Emma came in the room. Gibbs hugged Ziva tightly. Then they all turned to Emma.

"Was it a girl or boy?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Girl." Emma simply stated.

"Serena Kelly." Tony whispered. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed quietly.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Gibbs said as he and Emma walked out of the room.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered. She looked up at him. "I know you don't wanna talk about it, but promise me something?" She nodded. "Let this cause our relationship to grow stronger. I don't want this to drive us apart." She nodded again. They laid down on the bed and cried themselves to sleep.

Tony and Ziva silently got in the car. It had been almost a week and they were both finally released from the hospital. They held hands as Tony drove them home.

When they got home Tony got out and went to the trunk, opening it. Once it was open, he turned his head away, biting his lip. Tears formed in his eyes. Ziva walked over to him but stopped when she looked in the trunk. A box with a picture of a crib on it lay in the trunk.

"I was gonna surprise you with it." Tony whispered. Ziva wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"We will put it in the attic." Ziva said into his chest. "And we will get it out when we have another child." Tony nodded then led her into the house. "I love you." She said as he opened the door.

"I love you too Zi."


	17. Turning the Frown upside Down

**Surprise! Here's another one!!! REmember to review!!!**

**I should have done this last chapter but: This story is now officially dedicated to Betherzz. She told me a very small part of her story through review. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE SERVING OUR COUNTRY (whether in war, police officer, fireman, ect.) and I am gratefull to all those who gave their lives for us. You an your family are in my prayers.**

* * *

Gibbs stood on the catwalk. Coffee in hand. He looked down into the bullpen at his agents.

McGee was no where to be seen. Probably down visiting Abby.

Ziva sat at her desk and typed slowly. She was not the happy woman she had become. Ever since she had lost the baby last month she had returned to her old, blocked self. Her walls were up again. Though she did cry, often.

Tony sat at his desk and silently did paperwork. No jokes. No paper balls. Nothing. He had not laughed in a month. He had not really smiled in a month.

Suddenly Ziva's head dropped. Her shoulder shook in sobs. Her heard Tony say something and Ziva got up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

Gibbs sighed. Then his phone rang. He answered it. Then walked down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Gear up!" He yelled at the team. "Dead Petty Officer." He stepped into the elevator, his team directly behind him.

* * *

They arrived at the scene shortly. A woman was found dead in her living room. Ziva took pictures. McGee bagged and Tagged and Tony did his usual snooping. He walked into a room with a closed door. But stopped in his tracks.

"Boss." He yelled. The entire team came running. They looked into the room to reveal a room with pink walls. A small toddler bed was in the corner.

"I think we have a child missing." He stated simply. A small sob came from Ziva.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks; both had their heads resting on their hands. Gibbs walked into bullpen

"What do we got?" He yelled. They looked up at him. "What. Do. We. Got? He screamed.

"Nothing boss." Tony said simply. A small tear ran down his cheek. Gibbs sighed. He did feel sorry for his agents but he really needed them to snap out of it.

Suddenly McGee ran into the room. "Found the husband." He said, out of breath. Gibbs nodded for him to continue.

"William Scott. Thirty-five years old. Married, but in the middle of a divorce to Lisa Morgan Scott, as you know." He said as he walked to the big screen.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked, frustrated.

"On his way to interrogation." Gibbs started that way.

"Gibbs wait." McGee yelled. He returned to McGee's side. Tony and Ziva came up next to him too.

"He was supposedly staying at a friend's house last night. But we can't get a name of the friend. Here's the kicker. They have a daughter. She will be 2-years-old next month. She was with him, but he was about to lose custody of her." McGee explained.

"Information about the daughter. And where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"Her name is….." He paused. "Serena Kelly Scott." He said softly. Ziva sobbed again. "She is in autopsy with Ducky.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other than ran to the back elevator together, they _had_ to see her.

* * *

They walked into autopsy to find a young girl sitting in Ducky's chair. She a dark brown curls, green eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and she squealed when she saw Ducky pull out a piece of chocolate.

Ziva gasped as she looked her over….she looked like what she pictured her daughter to be like. "Tony." She whispered. "I know." Was his only response. They two walked over to Ducky. Pulling him aside.

"Where is she staying during the investigation Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"She will go to social service….unless a couple of agents would like to take her."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "We have a crib at home Ducky. Its one that can be adjusted as the kid grows, so we can set it at toddler height." Tony said. Ducky just nodded.

"Why don't you go get acquainted?" Tony and Ziva nodded and walked over to the young girl, talking in hushed tones.

Gibbs walked into autopsy but stopped in his tracks. He saw his agents…..smiling. Ziva's eyes had the sparkle back. Tony laughed as the girl told a "joke." He walked over to Ducky.

"Duck?" He questioned.

"She is staying with them." Ducky stated, answering his unasked question.


	18. Bed

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Though I really wish I would of have a few more. Just answering a question-this is one month after they lost the baby. I should have clarified that. Sorry for the confusion!! I will post the next chapter once a get 10 reviews from DIFFERENT people, this is a new rule....no chapter until I get 10 reviews.**

* * *

Ziva unlocked their front door and walked in. Tony followed shortly behind, with a sleeping Serena in his arms. He walked over to the couch and laid her down, then walked to the garage to get the crib.

Ziva watched her husband leave, then slowly walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. She pushed a piece of hair out of the girl's face. Then she quickly reached up and brushed a tear away that was threatening to fall. Serena's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." Ziva whispered. She reached up and rubbed her eyes with her little fists, then smiled. Ziva smiled at this. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. Ziva picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

She set Serena down on a chair then went to get her a glass of milk. She could hear Tony grunting as he carried the crib to their guest bedroom.

"Whew mommy and daddy?" She heard Serena ask. She slowly walked over to the girl, setting the glass of milk down on the table next to her.

"Your…" She sighed. "You are going to be staying with me and Tony for a little while ok?" She said, not knowing how to explain the situation to the young girl.

Serena simply nodded, then grabbed the milk with both hands, taking a large gulp. She slammed it down on the table with a big sigh. Ziva laughed. "Why don't we go and check on your bed?" She said as she picked her up. They headed upstairs.

The two walked into the guest room to find Tony finishing up the assembly of the bed. "Hey." Ziva said. Tony stood up and walked over to them. Placing a kiss on Ziva's lips. After an "eewww" from Serena, Tony suggested Ziva dress Serena in the pajamas they had bought for her on the way home.

Ziva quickly dressed Serena and came back into the room. Tony stood up and walked over to them after he placed the last screw in the crib.

"I'm gonna go get changed. Wanna put her to bed?" Ziva nodded and Tony walked past them into his and Ziva's room.

Once Tony was gone Ziva laid Serena down in the bed, placed a kiss on her forehead and started to walk away.

"Song!" She heard Serena shriek. Ziva smiled and turned back around, sitting on the edge of the bed. She started to sing a Hebrew hymn her mother had sang to her.

She didn't notice as Tony came and stood in the doorway. He stood and watched her for a little while. Sure, he had heard her sing in the shower a couple of times, but he had never heard her _really _sing. As she was finishing he walked over and sat on the bed behind her.

"You would have made a great mother." He whispered, as he kissed her neck. Ziva turned and looked at him. She put her hand on his face.

"We _will_ have children of our own someday, Tony. And when we do, you will make a great father." The edges of Tony's mouth pulled up slightly. He placed a small kiss on her lips then they both turned to look at the sleeping Serena. Tony put his hand on her head then they stood up and walked out of the room.

Tony and Ziva lay in bed for almost an hour, both knowing the other wasn't asleep. Ziva's head rested on Tony's shoulder, his arm was wrapped around her, he gently rubbed her arm with his thumb.

"She is just like I would have imagined our daughter to be like." Ziva finally said. Tony placed a kiss on the side of her face. "I know." He sighed. "Let's get some sleep, Zi. So tomorrow we can find the bastard that killed the poor girl's mother." Ziva let out a little laugh and nodded.

"I love you. Laila Tov."

"I love you too, Zi. Buena Note."


	19. A Way To Make It Through

**Alright, Alright. I got 11 reviews......Kind of disapointed, didn't get much out of them but.......what can I say? I'll gice it to you anyway.**

**So...............Final Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Super cheasy, like all my final chapters**

**Sequel coming out shortly**

**okay on with the story**

**bye now**

**O yea again.....10 reviews until the next story is posted.....Sorry :)**

* * *

The team sat in the bullpen, fervently trying to find something on who had killed Petty officer Scott. Well, everyone except Tony. Who had Serena on his desk. He was talking quietly, keeping her occupied.

Ziva tried to concentrate. Eventually she gave up. She stood up and walked up behind Tony. Rubbing Tony's upper arms, she leaned down to see what he was talking about with Serena.

"You are going to be a great father." She whispered. Tony glanced up at her. She gave him a small kiss then sent back to her desk.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he walked in. Both Tony and Ziva stood up.

"Yes Boss." They said in unison.

"That DiNozzo!" He pointed at Tony. "Take the kid down to Abby and get to work." He yelled as he sat down at his desk.

"Serena." Tony said quietly.

"What?" Gibbs demanded. Tony walked over to Gibbs, looking him strait in the eye.

"Her name is Serena." Tony said sternly. "And she is staying up here." Gibbs glared. Tony didn't budge. Finally Gibbs nodded.

"Alright." He sat back down. "Just get back to work. I want this guy caught."

"There is no need." Abby yelled as she walked in. They all looked at her. "I matched the print off the gun found at the scene." They continued to stare. "What? No drum roll?"

"Abby!" Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all yelled in unison.

"Fine. Fine. The print matched the husband. William Scott." Gibbs stormed out of the room, heading for interrogation.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at Serena.

"We will be back McGee. Watch Serena." McGee nodded, and the two left.

They headed back behind the stairwell. Tony ran a hand through his hair. Then turned to face Ziva.

"She is going to need a home." Ziva said quietly. Tony sighed.

"I don't know if I'm ready." He paused. "It's only been a month." Ziva nodded, leaning against the wall.

"I know. But, she doesn't have anyone. Please Tony?" Tony pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Ok Zi." He whispered. "Let's go talk to Serena."

They walked hand in hand back to the bullpen. Stopping at Tony's desk where Serena sat quietly. They both squatted down, getting at eye level with the little girl.

"Serena?" Ziva said softly. The girl looked up at Ziva. "How would you like to come live with me and Tony?" She asked. The girl just looked at them.

"We would be your new mommy and daddy." Tony said, using his little kid voice. A small smile grew across the girl's face. Tony opened his arms and Serena jumped into them. The couple held the little girl tight for a while before slowly standing up.

Finally, they had found their way to make it through.


End file.
